


Curious Happenings at St. James

by yugidementia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Case Fic, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fangplay, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scratching, Underage Sex, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugidementia/pseuds/yugidementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen has Ciel investigate a boys' school where they live with their fathers, Sebastian posing as Ciel's father for the case. What they discover shocks and confuses Ciel- Sebastian helps him understand. This is SO nsfw. [Warning: Incest between other characters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in chapter 2 and 3. I am trash this is just really wrong in so many ways.

Ciel placed the letter from the queen on his desk with an annoyed huff. Sebastian looked up inquiringly from pouring this afternoon’s tea.

“The Queen has warned me I won’t be able to be an orphan for this mission. I need someone to pose as one of my parents to infiltrate a possibly corrupt private school.”

Sebastian placed the teacup in front of Ciel, “May I make a suggestion, young master?”

“You may,” Ciel said before he took his first sip.

“Might I pose as your father, my lord?” Ciel coughed on his tea, taken aback, “I do quite resemble the late Vincent Phantomhive after all.”

Ciel was unsure what to say, it was such a foreign idea to him, his servant posing as his parental figure. He did have a good point though, and besides the only others he could call upon were unsuited for the task or simply unable to be exposed to the underground of London.

“I suppose you’ll have to do,” Ciel tried to feign indifference.

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian bowed and took away the cart of tea and sweets.

* * *

 

The carriage stopped in front the St. James Institute for Young Boys, secluded 15 miles from London. The outside was adorned with statues of fathers and their sons spending time together- reading a book, hugging, and playing chess.

The faux parent and child made their way to the barren marble foyer to wait to be toured around the school, Ciel as a prospective student. As they waited, Ciel filled Sebastian on what they had been called here for. “The Queen has been confused about this school having fathers and their sons board here. It’s unheard of, parents staying at the school with the child. She suspects somehow it’s related to the high sums of money they are reporting annually for their income. We’re here to tour and possibly attend to find and explain.”

“Perhaps there is some kind of ransom? For the fathers and their sons?”

“I suppose, but I doubt the mothers can make ransom payments. Who would they be exploiting?”

“Excellent observation, young master. I suppose we’ll have to find out for ourselves.”

Before Ciel could respond, a middle aged man accompanied by a boy of Ciel’s age joined them in the foyer. Ciel walked forward and shook hands with the man, “I’m Ciel Phantomhive, ear-”

“And I’m the earl of the Phantomhives, Sebastian Phantomhive,” Sebastian had cut Ciel off to save the charade. He had nudged Ciel out of the way to shake the man’s hand. “I do apologize about my son, he forgets his manners from time to time.” Sebastian flashed a smile and shook the boy’s hand too.

Ciel turned red in anger and shame at Sebastian’s chiding, but still smiled as his shook the hand of his peer. He glared at Sebastian when they both stepped back to allow the strangers to introduce themselves; Sebastian kept his eyes trained on their tour guide.

“I’m Jacob Ravenette and this is my son Leon. We’ve been awaiting your arrival, St. James is always eager for new students to be educated in the ways of being a proper young man. Shall we?”

“Yes, I think this could be good for Ciel. Please show us around.” Ciel’s ears burned red at the underhanded insult combined with his butler saying his name, he had never said it since the contract.

They were shown to typical classrooms, ballrooms, music halls that could be found in any school. Hordes of boys were seen throughout the tour, walking to class, learning to waltz, practicing piano. So far, there was no sign of their fathers that also resided here. As they began walking toward the living quarters Sebastian finally said more than the typical “I can see my boy going here” type comments he’d been spouting off for the last hour. “Is it true, Mr. Ravenette, that you have the fathers live with their sons on campus?”

“Oh yes,” the man said proudly, leading them around a corner in the hall, “in fact my son and I also reside here together.” The blond boy nodded and smiled faintly.

“If you don’t mind my inquiry, to what end does this serve the boys’ education?” Sebastian and Ciel locked eyes, Ciel nodding approval at the line of questioning.

“At St. James we believe the bond between father and son is the most important in a young man’s life and should be cultivated just as his talents and education. Therefore, we don’t believe in having the boys live here on their own.”

The four of them paraded through the living quarters, glancing at the luxurious bath house and dining hall before finally arriving at the boarding rooms. The Ravenettes showed their room off as the example. It was an ordinary bedroom, with a wardrobe and a storage chest, some books scattered about. The thing that caught Ciel off guard was the lack of a second bed, there was only one. Sebastian also was struck by the detail, “Is one bed a typical layout for these rooms? Where are the fathers staying?”

Mr. Ravenette chuckled as if it was obvious, “The fathers share the room with their sons, of course. Yes, this is the standard layout of the rooms. We offer the option of two beds, but it’s very rare. Speaking of the matter, we did prepare a room for the Phantomhives to stay in to properly get acquainted with St. James if you’d like.”

Sebastian looked to Ciel for an answer. He gave a slight nod, there was something going on here. “We humbly accept your offer, Mr Ravenette.”

“Excellent. You might want to know, our only spare room was a single bed room, I hope that’s alright.

* * *

 

Ciel ordered Sebastian to investigate all the rooms in the living quarters while he ate in the dining hall. As Ciel walked into the elegant room, he finally saw the men he presumed be the boys’ fathers. There were separate tables for the boys and the men, though both were served the same meal. Ciel noticed the empty seats at both tables, for him and Sebastian. They’d have to explain his absence somehow. Ciel sat in his spot at the table, between the Ravenette boy and another blond boy.

“Where is your daddy? We’re having salmon tonight, I doubt he'd want to miss it,” Leon turned to Ciel.

“Seb-father isn’t feeling well, he’s taken up in our room,” Ciel lies carefully, cutting into his portion of salmon and taking a precautionary bite.

“Hopefully he’ll be feeling better tonight. I was hoping to give you both a peek at what truly makes this school unique, even though father was against it.”

Ciel was intrigued, knowing this must be a key piece to the puzzle. “I’ll make sure we’re there. Where are we to meet you tonight?”

Leon chuckled the same way his father had earlier. “Go to the music hall at 8 o’clock. No need to meet me, just show up. And don’t be seen, father must not know I told you.”

Ciel hurriedly finished his meal and excused himself so his room. He hoped Sebastian was done and ready to report. He quietly opened and closed the door, finding Sebastian standing by the bed. “Have you found anything?”

“I found a few payments from noblemen to the school, all large sums. And this,” he held up a jar of liquid, it was full and sloshed around at the movement.

“I know you have an idea what that’s for, stop holding off and just tell me,” Ciel was irritated at the knowing smirk on his butler’s face.

“It’s rarely found here, pure olive oil. It’s imported from Greece, most likely.” The school has the funds for such things or it could be a gift from one of the noblemen, Ciel thought.

“Yes, but why would they have it?”

“Ah, well...if it’s not for cooking I presume it’s used to ease sexual intercourse.”

“What? How?” Ciel was a little flustered, Sebastian was unphased, enjoying the discomfort on the boy’s face.  

“Young master, excuse my vulgarity. Often times, women self-lubricate for penetration, but gay men do not have such a luxury, therefore-”

“Enough!”

“Of course, my lord,” he bowed in apology.

“A-anyways, what do you think the payments are for?” Ciel was deeply red in the face, he grabbed the receipts from Sebastian.

“There is no indication for the reason of the payments, no shipment records, and no stock of any supplies I could find.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll be going to the music hall at 8 to further investigate. I was invited by Leon Ravenette, but warned to not be seen.” Sebastian flashed a quick, knowing smile that evaded Ciel’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian and Ciel carefully made their way to music hall, walking through barren halls. As they got closer to the destination, strange indistinguishable noises could be heard echoing around in the marble ceilings. They were only a few meters away when the sounds could be understood as cries and smacks.

“Torture?” Ciel whispered.

“Perhaps,” Sebastian replied quietly, holding back laughter. All his time spent with humans, he could tell the difference between sounds of pain and pleasure.

Ciel slowly lead them right outside the music hall, back against the wall, waiting for an opportune moment to glance in. He looked at Sebastian, about to ask his opinion when he heard Leon’s voice shout “Father!” Ciel unflinchingly peaked around the wall and was unsure how to process what he was seeing. He felt Sebastian directly behind him, also taking in the view.

There were many noblemen crowded around in the room, eyes intent on the boy in the room. The boy, Leon Ravenette, was on his father’s lap, on the bench for the music students. Except the boy was completely exposed, head back and eyes shut as he was bounced up and down on his father’s lap. The boy suddenly wrapped a hand around his erection to pump in time with the thrusts. A nobleman set a camera on a stand to capture the moment.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you Leon?” Mr. Ravenette cooed.

“Yes f-father, I-ah - love this. Love your cock, da-daddy.”

Leon arched his back and stroked himself harder as he was slammed down even harder each time. The noblemen all got closer to watch more intently. “Daddy’s gonna come inside soon, are you ready?”

“Yes, father! Daddy! I’m going to come too!” Leon began moaning like they’d heard in the halls.

Ciel abruptly turned and all but ran back to the room, slamming the door behind him. He sat on the bed, his heart pounding and his mind blank when Sebastian knocked. “C-come in.”

Sebastian entered and shut the door behind him carefully, not to arouse suspicion. “I think we know what the payments were for- the opportunity to view such a show,” he said evenly. Ciel didn’t look at him, just stared at the floor, face prickling with heat. Sebastian couldn’t hold back his snicker.

“Have you known what was happening here all along, you bastard?” Ciel finally looked up, still beet red with embarrassment and now anger.

“Young master, you never asked about the boys and their fathers, only about the receipts. I truly did not know what the payments were for. The rest I suspected, yes.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me anyways?” Ciel’s voice still shook with anger.  
“Well, after explaining the olive oil, I doubted you’d want to hear it.” Ciel’s ears now matched his face, he knew he would’ve had to had the butler explain in depth had he been informed, which would have been equally humiliating.

“Though, I must say I was mistaken,” Sebastian grinned mischievously.

“What are you on about?”

“I can feel your excitement, young master, from watching.”

“No! N-never woul-”

“There is no point in lying, young master. I can hear the change in your heartbeat and,” Sebastian pulled his glove off with his teeth and held his mark outward, “the connection we share means I can feel it through you.” The mark was bright in the way it was when Ciel ordered his butler. Ciel just gazed at Sebastian, confused and a bit frightened.

“I must say, I wouldn’t have expected young master to be excited by that display. I doubted how filthy you could be.” Ciel stood up, offended by the words coming from a servant of hell.

“How dare you mock m-”

“I wonder what part excited you the most? Was it the boy being put on display for everyone? Perhaps the idea of being with another man?”

“Sto-”

“Was it Leon calling out father? Daddy? I wo-” Sebastian stopped when he saw the color darken in Ciel’s face. Sebastian got closer and leaned down to whisper in Ciel’s ear, “Daddy, is it?”

“Sebastian please, leave me alone,” Ciel pleaded as he backed up into the bed.

“Is that an order?” Sebastian followed Ciel, right it front of him again. Ciel lost his balance and fell backward onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 99% smut. Enjoy, this is what I do between classes now.

Sebastian had Ciel cornered like prey now, underneath him for his taking. They both know, the recognition hanging in the air between them, that if Ciel objects to this he could order Sebastian off him. The fact that he hasn’t makes this game much more intriguing for the demon, who after a moment has passed, leaned over his master and pins the thin wrists above his head, fully at his captor’s mercy. Ciel’s eyes are wide in fear, arousal, and anticipation.

“I must repeat, dear master, that even in my most pleasant dreams, I’d never imagined you so deliciously perverse.”

“I am no such thing, dog!” he said, trying to instill his pride in his voice, but the demon wasn’t fooled.

“Is that so, young master?” Sebastian breathed into his ear as he strategically ground his thigh between the boy’s legs. He was rewarded by a gasp and the distinct feeling of an erection.

“There is no need to be embarrassed, I am a creature hell, I pass no judgement,” he said charmingly before licking the sheen of sweat of Ciel’s neck.

“Seb-Sebastian…” it was both a statement and a question. Sebastian looked at Ciel and promptly took the finely crafted eye patch between his teeth to tug out of the way. Demon or not, he was bound to this boy’s orders and wanted to ensure that they could be made, even if they were to stop him.

Ciel’s breath hitched, Sebastian’s face so close he could kiss him if he wanted. As if by intuition, Sebastian placed his hand on his master’s cheek and lifted his head to kiss him carefully, testing the boy’s boundaries. Ciel leaned into it passively, too shocked and inexperienced to be of any help.

Sebastian made a throaty chuckle when he was tugged back in by his tie after breaking the kiss. “Becoming bolder, are we?” he teased when they stopped to breathe.

“Shut u-” it’s the butler’s turn to take over, pinning Ciel’s wrists to the bed.

“You wouldn’t want to say such harsh words to your _Daddy_ , now would you?” he whispered into Ciel’s ear. He felt the shudder rack Ciel’s small body, nipping his ear to invoke another.

“Such a depraved young master,” Sebastian grinned wickedly while biting at sensitive flesh around the nape of the neck. Ciel’s regretfully let a moan slip past his lips.

“Not to worry, I don’t hold judgement against you. That’d be quite hypocritical of a demon, after all.”

“I’d say so,” Ciel had found his voice again in the brief respite the demon gave to remove his gloves. His now uncovered hands had begun working over Ciel’s shirt buttons, and pressed open mouthed kisses to each bit of skin as it was revealed. Sebastian bit and sucked a love bite into the left collar bone, the surprise causing Ciel to grind up against the leg between his thighs.

“Pleasure is sweeter when paired with pain, wouldn’t you agree my lord?” Sebastian asked coyly, his fingers undoing the last button and untucking the white shirt. He took to each nipple, lavishing them with licks and tugs of his teeth. Ciel’s pink flush had faded by this point, his embarrassment discarded along with his clothes. Sebastian let go of one wrist at a time to remove each arm of of the sleeves before tossing the shirt.

“You know what’s even sweeter? When you shut that incessant mouth, a servant has no right to speak out of turn,” Ciel said, once again displaying his pride.

Sebastian’s grip on the boy’s wrist tightened a fraction, “Young master, I’d be careful of such a tone.” He flashed a grin, his fangs peeking out.

He kissed along the boy’s already defined jawline, and pressed his own erection into the earl’s thigh. His mouth met the boy’s, this time rougher kisses, demanding to taste more. Ciel at first unsure, and then unyielding kept his mouth closed; his butler responded by tugging at his bottom lip with his non-fanged teeth. Ciel while still not accepting, let a breathy moan escape, his mouth open for the taking.

Sebastian prodded Ciel’s tongue before wrapping around it, punctuating each roll, each movement of the entwined tongues with a brush of his thigh against the boy’s hardness. He ceased as soon as he’d begun when he felt small hips grinding up into that thigh of it’s own accord. “Bastard,” the boy grumbled.

Sebastian licked a trail from Ciel’s neck to the shell of his ear. “I’ve warned you about that mouth,” he said in a low tone. He picked up the earl, and pushed him against the wall the bed was against. Once the boy was sitting on the bed, Sebastian ensnared him by straddling his lap and placing his hands against the wall. He reveled in the combination of fear and arousal in the heterochromic eyes before him.

“Since you’re so eager to insult me while you’re in such a _compromising_ position, how about we put that mouth to better use?”

Ciel now understood the reason for the position, “You can’t mean-”

“Indeed, young master,” his eyes flashed ruby, “you’re going to serve me this time. I believe the term is, ‘cocksucker.’”

The flush returned to the boy’s cheeks as he tried not to look straight ahead into the demon’s lap, but also avoided eye contact. After a moment, he regained composure and traded his bashful look for one of defiance.

“I will do no such thing,” he said, not quite as firmly as intended.

“That is your choice, you could always order me to-” Ciel’s hands were trying to undo the button of Sebastian’s pants before he could finish speaking. Ciel knew this was a game between them now, one he intended to win. Sebastian let a smile play across his lips at how easy the boy was to manipulate, predictable in his convictions.

Ciel finally got the button out and gently tugged the black slacks down as far as the position would allow. Sebastian let a hand rest on his master’s shoulder, no longer worried about him trying to overthrow the butler. Ciel hesitated when he saw the outline in the drawers at his eye level, but upon a glance at the demon, he became resolute to prove the man wrong. His fingers slid beneath the fabric and he pushed them down tactlessly. Sebastian intently watched Ciel, head tilted forward, to appreciate the unrefined reactions. The boy rewarded him greatly when a blush swept his face and chest as he exposed Sebastian. The man held in his laugh as to not discourage whatever action may come.

A small hand carefully wrapped around the base, the other giving an experimental stroke. Sebastian almost felt guilty that the boy was being so careful with him, while he intended to tear Ciel apart in much the same way he would his soul when the time came. Ciel, unhappy with take lack of response the stroke got, took the head into his mouth, lapping the tip. Sebastian couldn’t keep his composure at such a brazen, unexpected action and quietly moaned. This was enough encouragement for the boy to try to take more and so he sunk his mouth further down. Sebastian could feel the subtle prickle of teeth along his shaft as the boy began a slow rhythm of sucking up and down. Sebastian shuddered- he’d have to teach his master that human lovers wouldn’t appreciate it, but that’d be later- for him, it was immensely arousing, an indicator of the sheer inexperience sweetened with the pain mixed with his pleasure. He took his remaining hand off the wall and buried it into the boy’s slate locks. After some time of this slow pace, Sebastian tightened his grip on the hair and gently tugged the boy forward to encourage a faster pace.

When there was no compliance, he bucked into Ciel’s mouth at his preferred pace, eventually using his grip on his shoulder to still the boy and use the mouth as he pleased. He hardly disclosed his pleasure, aside from the rare husky whispers of “young master.”

He didn’t keep this up for long, afraid he’d push past the boy’s limited ability to accommodate his cock, he could only take about half. The image of the boy swallowing him whole almost sent him over the edge, his black nails digging into the pale shoulder below him as he eased himself out.

He realized his nails had elongated into small claws, puncturing the boy deeper than he had intended. Ciel was eyeing his fresh wound when Sebastian apologized, “While I do enjoy inflicting pain, that was more than I had meant. Let me tend to it, my lord,” he said silkily while his tongue flicked over his exposed fangs.

Before Ciel could respond, the butler had craned down over the affected shoulder and began lapping up the crimson mess he’d made. He could spend days indulging in this, so he shifted his attention to the side of Ciel’s neck, kissing and nipping before biting to suck a bruise and a little of his blood. The boy beneath him gasped and writhed in pain, then pleasure, and then pain again.

The earl threaded one hand in the obsidian hair and the other on a lapel of the man’s suit. He pulled the butler’s face up to his to kiss him with the passion that’d been ignited in him. He started with several long kisses, before mimicking the tugging of the bottom lip the butler had done to him. The man happily complied and allowed the boy to lead this time, assuage his curiosity. In the process, both of Ciel’s hands were balled in Sebastian’s hair, pulling hard and unrelenting. Sebastian took a moment between fiery kisses to growl, “Young master, if you keep administering such exquisite pain, I’ll have no choice but to take you soon.”

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian regained control, pushing the boy firmly against the wall as he teased his tongue around his mouth, his arms wrapped around the boy’s back. A wanton moan underneath him prompted him to dig his nails into the skin and bite down on the earl’s lip, the latter drawing blood. Sebastian backed up a little, allowing his contractor time to catch his breath, admiring the state he was in- bloody, disheveled, pupils blown out with lust- so contrary to the way he outwardly carried himself.

Ciel interrupted him by urging his jacket off and the demon complied, then rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. The boy made to reach for his tie to pull him down again, but Sebastian gently took his wrist and placed a kiss on his hand before looking into Ciel’s eyes. “As promised, I’ll be having you now, young master,” he smiled the same way he did when he announced the day’s activities.

He repositioned them both to the center of the bed, Ciel laying flat on his back. He began removing Ciel’s shoes, stockings, and finally his shorts and drawers. “Normally I’d take more time on foreplay, young master, but I’m at my limit. You’ve driven me mad with lust,” he explained as he pulled down the last piece of clothing obscuring the boy.

“Perverse _dog_ , aren’t you?” Ciel looked down at the butler straddling him.

“Guilty,” the butler smiled and lapped the overflowing arousal from Ciel’s cock, earning a loud wail.

He got off of Ciel, much to the boy’s concern,though a moment later his butler had returned to straddle him, the jar of olive oil in hand. Ciel watched as the man purposefully unscrewed the lid, dipped two fingers in, and shut it again.

“I would’ve had you wet my fingers with your lovely mouth, as I do love to watch you do such things, but it’d be foolish to waste this.”

The boy turned red at the confession, particularly the part admiring watching him using his mouth for such dastardly things. He was overcome with surprise and a pain spreading through him as one slick, long finger was introduced. Sebastian stilled his wrist for a moment, until he could tell it was no longer too unbearable for the master. He wrapped his free hand around Ciel’s attentive cock and stroked it in time with his fingers inside of him. The boy slowly gave way to pleasure, now moaning and gasping especially when Sebastian bumped his prostate.

“Sebastian…” he whined.

“Yes, my lord,” he understood his master’s plea though it was unfinished.

He added another finger and was a little more vigorous in his movements. The boy responded positively to this, sighing small “yes”s between Sebastian’s name. It was so rare to see him so vulnerable and indulgent to his own wants, Sebastian was happy to take his time so he could remember this moment. He was drawn out of his admiration by a loud warning cry to the boy’s impending orgasm. He wasn’t ready to end this just yet, he stilled his fingers on the boy’s cock and slowed to a stop inside of him.

“Sorry, young master, this game isn’t over yet,” the demon purred as he leaned over to kiss the boy and nip his jaw.

“Sebastian!”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Get on with it!”

“That’s no way to ask, vague and demanding. Try again,” he smirked, rubbing his own erection against Ciel’s entrance, teasingly.

Ciel huffed in annoyance, trying to push himself back on Sebastian’s arousal. “I don’t know what you want me to say, demon,” he grumbled.

“Really?” he punctuated the question with a thrust, almost penetrating but intentionally preventing it.

“There are many options, young master. Perhaps, ‘I want your cock Sebastian’ or ‘Be my first,’” he paused to greedily admire the pure mortification on Ciel’s face. He assumed the filth of the first suggestion combined with the dawning of the truth of the second suggestion had combined to produce such a reaction.

“You’re truly filthy,” the earl scorned.

“Is that right? Hmm, how about ‘Fuck me, daddy?’” Sebastian dipped his head to breath the words against his master’s neck and ear, making sure his voice was dripping with sin.

Sebastian moved to sit up more to admire the deepest shade of pink he’d seen the boy in their three years together. “I-I...N-no, absolutely not,” Ciel stuttered.

“What a shame, all the preparations have gone to waste then,” Sebastian pretended to retreat when he was interrupted by the boy tugging his tie hard, “Wait!”

Sebastian allowed himself to be pulled down to Ciel’s face, close enough to feel his breaths. “Yes?” Sebastian crooked an eyebrow.

“Sebastian...I want you to….” Ciel whispered.

“Louder, if you would, my lord.”

“S-sebas...F-fu…”

“How much longer do you intend to make me wait, young master?” the demon lapped at the love bites he had made, provoking the sensitive bruises.

“F-fuck me!”

“Close, so close.”

“Fuck me, da-daddy! Please!” Ciel tried to bury his face behind his arms, but Sebastian caught them and pinned them above the boy’s head.

“Excellent, young master. Now you shall be awarded for such obedience.” Sebastian let go of Ciel’s wrists to grab his hips instead as he slowly pushed himself into the boy’s slick heat.

“Ah Se-” Sebastian caught his moan with his own mouth as he slid to the hilt. His tongue traced the still-fresh wound he had inflicted on the boy’s lip earlier, tasting remnants of bitter blood there. He felt Ciel tighten around him and he almost chuckled. Instead he allowed himself to groan into Ciel’s mouth.

“I hadn’t imagine you could get any tighter around me, my goodness,” he panted as he surveyed his master’s face for pain. He saw some discomfort left over around the corners of the boy’s mouth and eyes that he was trying to conceal. He rubbed his thumbs in circles at Ciel’s hips, rubbing into the protruding hipbones. He watched the the last of the discomfort slowly melt away into pleasure, though the earl also tried to conceal this.

“Young master, why must you try to hide your tribulations from me? I can’t properly take care of you this way,” he teased, kissing his clavicle. Ciel gave a slight shiver and ran his hand along the butler’s jaw tenderly, before grabbing a fistfull of hair.

“S-sebastian…”

“Yes, my lord?” he placed another kiss along the boy’s jaw.

“Please move.”

“More specific if you would, my lord.”

“Resume f-fucking me, please Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord,” he growled and finally started pulling out and sliding back in at a ruthlessly slow pace.

“Not like that!” Ciel panted.

“I told you to be more specific, young master,” he continued his torturous pace.

“You damned d-demon ah, you know I’m aah, too inexperienced a-ahh-at this!”

“Shall I show you how I prefer it then?”

“Fine, just do- ah -something!”

Sebastian’s eyes glimmered hellfire now, his fangs at full attention, and his claws longer than before. He leaned in close so the earl could see his newly demonic expression, “If you want me to do anything from now on, you’ll have to beg me for it like a good boy. And don’t forget your manners- please, thank you, and _Daddy_ ,” he breathed. Ciel was still processing the full extent of the words as he felt claws dig into the thin flesh of his hips making him cry out.

“That’s right, young master, let me hear that voice,” Sebastian murmured as he slid almost all the way out and slammed back in, nearly hitting Ciel’s prostate on the first try. Ciel whimpered- surprise, pleasure, and pain- so many sensations were crashing over him.

Sebastian gave him no reprieve, slamming in again and again mercilessly, pressing into the sensitive bundle of nerves with each calculated thrust. His claws were dug deep enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to hurt the boy beyond that. Ciel’s hands were scrambling for something to cling on to during the assault of pleasure and pain, finally settling on Sebastian’s back, gripping onto the vest. He was letting out a constant stream of sighs and moans.

“Oh god, ah, oh my god,” he panted, his fingers tightening around the fabric, threatening to tear it.

Sebastian took one hand off Ciel’s hips to hold his face and tilt it to look directly into his. “Rather ironic to be calling out for god while a demon desecrates you deep inside,” he said darkly, peppering every couple words with his hard and fast jabs at the boy’s prostate.

The earl nearly lost control at that moment, being reminded how exceedingly dirty and taboo this was on so many levels. Everytime he thought he couldn’t be more aroused, his demon would whisper terrible things or touch him just so. He had finally acclimated to the reckless way he was being taken, though he realized he was laying there like someone’s bride and became embarrassed by the thought.

“Sebastian,” he panted, “I don’t want to be on my back anymore.”

“I’ll be unable to accommodate you until you follow the instructions I gave,” he ran a finger along his master’s lips, slowing his thrusts to make the boy desperate enough to actually beg like he wanted.

“Sebastian, please, please I don’t want to be on my back!”

“Almost, young master.”

“Please, _daddy_!” he colored brightly and his voice was quieter this time.

Sebastian smirked, “Well done. Now how he you like me to ravish you?” He had completely stopped and pulled all the way out.

“I don’t know, just pick something!” The desperation was ten times greater than it had been in his begging, now that he wasn’t being touched or filled.

“As you wish, my lord.” Sebastian scooped the boy up and stood next to the bed. He shifted his master to have his back against his chest, held only by one of Sebastian’s sturdy arms diagonally across his slight frame.

“What are you do- ahhh!” Sebastian had unannounced re-entered, sinking Ciel down on him. He grabbed a hip and moved the boy along his length, “Does this position please my lord?”

“N-no!” his hands had gripped onto the forearm holding him up, afraid of falling. He also didn’t like the way he was so vulnerable like this.

“You must tell me what you’d like or ask for a different position, young master,” Sebastian sank his teeth into the shoulder in front of him, but avoiding drawing blood and flaring the boy’s temper.

“Sebastian! Please change positions, I beg you,” Ciel grunted, slight irritation tinging his voice. “Please, d-daddy,” he added in resignation.

Sebastian leaned over the bed and removed his arm from the earl’s torso once he was almost touching the bed. Ciel braced himself on his hands and knees, Sebastian still inside of him. “Better, my lord?”

“Much,” he shifted his hips back to silently encourage Sebastian to continue, which his butler obliged.

Sebastian kept his original pace, but plunged deeper as this position allowed. He appreciated the amount of unmarked flesh he had access to and promptly began to remedy its purity. A hand pressed into a hip, now bruising along the other side and pressing into the old mark. His other hand swept silkily across the earl’s upper and lower back a few times and then dragged across the pure snow to color it crimson in lines of four.

“Sebasti-an!”

Sebastian leaned over his claiming claw marks to lap up the beautiful mess he’d made of his contractor’s back, licking the wounds intently to bring an extra sting. Once blood dabbled the corners of his mouth and nowhere else, he licked up to the back of Ciel’s neck. The hand previously on the boy’s hip crept along his torso in slow, sensuous circles. He felt a more subtle flutter tighten around him than during sadistic inflictions. He skimmed his fangs along the back of the earl’s neck, from the end of his hairline to the base of his spine.

“I never knew the young master would enjoy being splayed out and fucked like a common harlot,” the demon uttered, condescension and arousal staining his words.

The boy beneath him moaned loudly now, head thrown back to revel in the sensations along his neck. “Sebastian! Ah, I’m gonna- ah-”

“That’s right, my lord, call out to me like it’s a prayer,” Sebastian’s hellfire flickered more brightly in his eyes. He let his hand give a final sweep along his chest, allowing the fingers to leave goosebumps along the abused skin of his collarbones and along the earl’s throat. He wrapped his large hand around the boy’s chin and turned his head toward him.

“Young master, I know you’re quite close, come for me. Call for me at the apex of your passion,” he said before consuming the boy in a deep, claiming kiss. The hand he’d used to claw the boy’s back now worked fingers into the silver tresses and gave a delicate tug, “Perhaps if you cry out loud enough, the residents of St. James will know exactly how much of a harlot dear young master is.”

That was the breaking point for Ciel, wracked with pleasure, pain, and the knowledge of his completely and utter immoral acts of passion. “Se-sebas-tian! Ah! Sebastian! I’m- ah- coming!” he cried out as his body tensed up and his mind went blank.

Sebastian could feel the unrelenting grip the boy’s ass had around his cock as the boy shuddered and spilled his seed all over the sheets. Sebastian let the boy ride out his intense orgasm before resuming his thrusts into that tight heat.

“Sebastian…”

“Yes my lord?” he secured his hands back on the marred hips, gripping tightly.

“I almost want someone to walk in on us,” the boy whispered, face flushed, “to see you...defiling me like this.”

The bold words caught the demon off-guard and sent him over the edge, losing his composure; his thrusts were erratic and his grunts were frequent, eyes closed and head bowed forward. “Ah, young master, young master!” howled as his own pleasure spread through him, thrusting through each surge as it happened, feeling his own slick inside his master.

* * *

 

They had woken up the next day, still tangled together and completely covered in dried sweat, blood, and semen. Sebastian had resigned himself to sleep since the boy did not too long after the end of their tryst, having nothing better to do and secretly enjoying it. Sebastian woke them early to bathe in the bath house before anyone else was there. They’d both became presentable and prepared with the scraps of evidence readied by breakfast.

The earl lead the way, finding Mr. Ravenette at the adult’s table. “May we have a word?” the butler said to the headmaster.

“Certainly,” he replied cheerfully, excusing himself from the table. Once quite a distance from the residents, the earl spoke this time.

“We came to investigate the strangeness surrounding this school, Mr. Ravenette, and found some evidence,” he produced the receipts.

“At first, I couldn’t figure out what noblemen could be paying you for but then,” he flushed only a little, “your son entreated me to watch you commit adulterous incest, noblemen perversely gathered to observe. What would you like me to report to Her Majesty?” Ciel smirked.

Mr. Ravenette’s face hadn’t lost any ounce of cheerfulness, “So, Earl Phantomhive,” Ciel’s smirk faded, the man knowing Sebastian was not his father, “you’ve seen what we do behind closed doors. I think that is no more the business of Her Majesty than what you let your butler do to _you_ behind closed doors.”

Ciel colored deeply, Sebastian allowed a smirk over his lips; they had been heard last night after all.

  
“I suppose we’ll be taking our leave now, as there’s nothing of significance to report on,” the boy muttered and turned on his heel, Sebastian behind him on the way out. The demon patted the pocket of his jacket to ensure the jar of olive oil was concealed there, and stepped out of the depraved boys’ school to follow the boy’s lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you and I are both going to hell after this. 
> 
> I thrive on constructive criticism and comments.
> 
> Also if you wanna send (primarily) sebaciel fic prompts/ideas to me feel free to do so at existentialqueer.tumblr.com/ask  
> No guarantees, but if I like it I'll write it. Also if you include your username I'll tag you/dedicate it to you on here.


End file.
